The Almighty Deku
by burgerkingpolicedepartment
Summary: Izuku has been told his whole life that he wouldn't amount to anything and that he wouldn't achieve his dreams. Through his own self sacrifice, however, he proves himself to be a true hero and is deemed worthy of wielding a certain enchanted hammer.
1. Chapter 1

A world of superheroes doesn't seem so bad at first thought. People being saved left and right, catastrophes avoided and colorful outfits is definitely a positive thing, don't get me wrong. But if there are to be heroes, then it follows that there must also be villains. Men and women who have seen the bottom of the barrel and thought to themselves that they could use their power for themselves and sought to make their dreams come true through the less honest means. This ranges from terrorism, bank robbery, or catching a woman attempting to speed through a dark alley late at night and being caught by men to do the unspeakable.

In the end, the hero still manages to set the day right. They destroy the weapons that the criminals used to carry out their mission, returned the money to their rightful place and the woman is shielded before a hand could even get within three feet of her. The heroes save the day!

But let me tell you, my story is living proof that being a hero isn't nearly as great as its made out to be. When I was a kid, I actually did think that being a hero would be awesome. And in this world, everyone has super powers.

We call them quirks but it's the same idea.

I figured when I got my quirk, I could finally start trying to put it to use and becoming strong enough to meet and fight alongside my idol, the number one hero, All Might! His theme was based around America and its values; even his super move set was based around the fifty United States', well, states. It made sense total sense that he would base his outfit on America, after all they have a wide selection of super powerful heroes. Heroes like Captain America, the only man to have ever seemed to have gained a quirk through experimentation, Iron Man, who didn't have a quirk but was so smart he might as well have, and many others. Those were just the only ones that I knew off the top of my head at the time. His outfit was red, white and blue with a few yellow accents to compliment his theme and his blonde hair. His stature was a pillar of strength, and his smile was practically a symbol of safety. He was the Symbol of Peace, after all.

I remember a video I was obsessed with, it was a video of All Might saving about half a dozen people at the same time! It was really an amazing event, despite the city around him burning and crashing to the ground. His smile, the one that glared as a symbol of safety for everyone, turned towards the camera as he climbed out of the embers and debris.

_"IT'S OKAY! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

That was his motto, and what inspired me and many others to want to reach towards the goal of being a hero. I, being a person that even now still does idolize him, believed I would become his sidekick and we would fight crime together as a dynamic duo. All Might and whichever embarrassing hero name out of the dozens I made for myself when I was three years old.

Despite my feelings and my desire to want to have the chance to save someone, my genetics had a different plan in mind. I was four years old when the doctor told me I was one of the few quirkless members of society. I remember being so shocked and devastated by the news that it took a few weeks before I recovered. Even then, everyone around me began to either ignore me or give me looks as if I had some sort of contagious disease. My best friend even changed his tune towards me.

I don't know what it was that set him off, but when his red eyes glared at me when I tried getting between him and another kid on the playground he was bullying, his pale blonde hair was practically standing on end. He reached his hand towards me and unleashed his quirk, _Explosion_. I didn't stand a chance and I fell towards the ground in response to his attack. After that, Katsuki and I, that was his name, never seemed to be able to get along. I became his target for bullying and all the way up to middle school he stayed like that.

Along the way, I don't exactly remember when, I came up with an idea. I would become a hero regardless of if I had a quirk or not! The idea came from motivation when I looked back at the video of All Might. One thing I realized was that heroes were in danger too, they had obstacles and problems just like me! So, if I became a hero I would have to be overly cautious, but it wasn't impossible. After I had some time to recover, I did more research on the event itself, mainly just out of curiosity of what happened. All Might had some outside help from a certain hammer that came from space during on of the major battles that day. While he was fighting, the hammer came out of nowhere and allowed him to gain some distance and gain the upper hand! This is what sprung my epiphany, my realization that there's always danger that must be overcome for heroes. I accepted these extra dangers for myself up through to middle school.

My story begins during the third year of junior high school. It was time to prepare selecting high schools to prepare for. I was nervous to say the least. I knew which school I was wanting to attempt to enter, and I knew to everyone else it would be a crazy idea, and I agreed with them. But I knew what it would take and that I would just have to train hard, more so than everyone else!

The teacher was a man with blonde, done up hair and a purple suit. He began the class on the very topic, "Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but..." He lowered his gaze. Then he jumped up, snatching the papers off the podium and tossing them behind himself. "You're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

The whole class answered with a loud, "Yes!" They followed by showing off their quirks, one guy was using stretching his eyes out of his head next to another student that had extremely long fingers. Another student's head stretched upwards and wiggled around like a snake. In front of me, a boy's head turned into some sort of brown, pointed object.

The teacher turned back around, nodding, "Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks. But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

The class ignored him, and the teacher was probably ignoring his own words too, as they continued to cheer and show off their abilities without reprimand. I kept my head low, trying not to make eye contact with anyone and staying out of the way from any projectile quirks that were activated towards me. This cheer and joy didn't last too long.

Katsuki slammed his feet on his desk and the whole room went silent as he began to make his presence known, "Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group." He had a grin on his face and I could see the whole class slowly becoming more angry and annoyed. "I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom like the rest of these rejects!"

The class erupted towards him, which only made him laugh more, "You should all shut up like the extras you are!"

The teacher interjected, "Oh, if I remember correctly, you wanted to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?"

_Oh no, I can already see where this is going. _I began to sink into my seat as the scene continued.

The class reeled back and Katsuki kept going, "That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" He jumped on top of his desk and clenched his left fist, "I aced the mock test. I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A." He jabbed the thumb on his right hand towards his face, grin plastered, "I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

The teacher had a bored look on his face, looking down at the papers, "Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?"

_Yup, I knew it. _I sunk even deeper into my chair and covered my head, _I'm gonna die today!_

The class erupted into laughter before a student attempted to strike at my hopes, "You can't just get into U.A. through studying, you know that, right?"

I stood up, heart beginning to race, "T-that's not true, that isn't a rule anymore. They got rid of that precedent!"

It was true. With the arrival of American heroes like Iron Man, who had no quirk, they began to allow even quirkless students join the schools. It was a rare exception, but he was the kind of guy that could probably stand up in a fight against even All Might! It wasn't enough to change how everyone viewed the quirkless, but it was enough to get people's attention if someone could prove themselves enough.

Bakugo charged from his seat, slamming his hand into my desk and erupting his quirk into it. The blast was enough to send me flying back towards the wall and landed me on my rear.

"Hey, Deku!"

That was the nickname he gave me. It was another was to spell my name in kanji, though the meaning of the name was much more insulting than my real name, which was spelled as Izuku in kanji. It was used in a way for Bakugo to call out how I couldn't actually do anything.

He continued, "You're below the rejects. You're quirkless! How can you expect to even stand in the same _ring _as me?"

"No, wait, Kacchan!" That was my nickname to him. It wasn't an insult, but he usually takes it as one. I tried backing away, but ended up hitting the back of my head on the bottom of the chalkboard behind me. "It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And, well... I won't know if I can do it unless I try..."

Kacchan's hands began to give off smoke before he grinned with a furious frown and lowered into an aggressive stance, "Whaddaya mean, unless you try?! Are you taking the test for fun? What the hell can you even do?" He gave a pause before remarking, "You're quirkless."

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I lowered my eyes, feeling that similar feeling I had when I had first found out I was quirkless. On that end, I was left on the floor, left behind in the dust of everyone else. Kacchan moved back to his seat to boast some more, everyone else went on with their conversations and I was forced to pick myself back up, something I really just didn't want to do at the moment, and move back to my own seat. I sat down and let my face rest on my arm acting as a pillow.

**End of School**

My phone had gotten a notification on the official _Hero News _app and the _All Might Hub _app. It seems he's made an appearance giving chase to a villain that robbed a bank not to far from the school! I was hurriedly putting my things in my bag, eager to get on my way just in case I could get the chance to see All Might, the number one hero, my idol and the sole reason I wanted to be a hero, in action and in person!

I picked up my notebook and was about to place it in my bag when it was suddenly snatched out of my hands.

Kacchan was nodding it back and forth in the air. He wasn't grinning but he brow was still scrunched together, "We're not done talking yet, Deku."

A student, the boy with the long fingers, along with the boy with the stretchy eye sockets, shadowed behind Bakugo. The one with the long fingers spoke up, "What's that you got there, Katsuki?"

_Oh no!_

He read the front of the notebook out loud, "Huh? 'Hero Analysis for the Future?' Seriously?" He began full on laughing, even going as far as clenching his stomach.

I stood up, holding my open hands forward towards Kacchan, "I-it's fine, isn't it? Give it back!"

Kacchan simply put his hands together, putting the notebook between them like a sandwich, and unleashed a small explosion on it from either side. Then he tossed the book behind him, causing it to fly out of the window behind him.

"H-hey! Why w-would you d-?"

Katsuki didn't let me finish, "Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school." He grinned, turning his head to the side, "I mean, I am a perfectionist." He placed his hand on my shoulder, his hand's temperature rising to the point my shoulder was now smoking. At this point, I was trembling. "Don't apply to U.A., nerd."

He let his hand drop and the three began to make their way out of the classroom. The third boy snickered, "Come on, you could at least say _something _back."

The boy with the long fingers responded to him, "Don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality."

Bakugo was the next to retort, "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!"

I turned to face him, my face contorting involuntarily. _Did he really just say that? How could he just say that so easily?_

He had a scowling grin on his face, his hand popping little explosions as it was raised, "What?"

_That's how. _I held my tongue, trembling where I stood and unable to say anything in return. When they left, I collected my things and took my walk of shame to collect my now destroyed and wet notebook.

* * *

I began my journey back home, but decided I wanted to take a detour this time. I took the time to go to the place where the Incident occurred. It happened quite a while before I was born, and once the scientists discovered they had no real way of investigating it they left it for Japan as an attraction. They built something of a park around it, and it used to get a lot of people attempting to take it for themselves using everything they could think of with no avail.

I stood at the gate where it was in view for everyone to see, the hammer that helped All Might those many years ago. I read it was called Mjolnir years ago. It was Thor's hammer, and only he was able to lift it, though the English text inscribed on the side of the hammer seemed to explain that _anyone _could lift it, so long as they were worthy to lift it. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

_'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.'_

According to the websites I visited, this was the translation of the English into Japanese. One question always plagued my mind about the hammer, which was why Thor hadn't come back to retrieve his hammer. Or how he lost it in the first place. From what I read, he was able to make it come to _him _through sheer willpower!

I walked forward, handing the little bit of yen to the bored girl at the stand. She had a bored look on her face, staring blankly into space in my general direction. "Thanks for coming by to try your luck in lifting Thor's hammer. Let's see if you're worthy." Her voice was as bored as her stare.

I then began my march towards the hammer. It sat on a flat, square surface made of dirt that was chiseled and had not even a speck of loose dirt on any side where the hammer met the floor below it. The brown handle was stuck straight into the air, the brown strap on the end hanging towards the ground to the left of where I stood. The metal was clean and grey, without even a scratch on it. It made it almost ridiculous to think people were shooting it with powerful guns trying to study it.

The lady sighed loudly, only slightly turning towards me, "C'mon kid, are you gonna try lifting the hunk'a metal or what?"

I jumped, turning around and lifting my hands in the air, "U-uh, yeah! Sorry, I just haven't done this before an-."

Her blank stare was unwavered. I nodded before turning back to Mjolnir, which sat content on the dirt. I took a deep breath, feeling the warm air fill my lungs before I released and felt the carbon dioxide exit my body. I took a step forward, placing one foot on the edge of the dirt square. I was shaking as I wrapped my hand around the handle. I swallowed the little saliva in my now dry mouth, pleading in my head for the chance, the chance to prove that I wasn't useless like Kacchan said. That I _can _make a difference with this power! I tugged on the hammer.

Didn't budge. I pulled again, pushing with everything I had. I could feel my muscles were aching already but nothing happened still. I put my other hand on the handle and pulled one last time, grunting in the air, "C'mon... I want to be a... hero, too!"

It didn't give. I let myself drop to the ground, my raised foot meeting back with the other foot as I opened my eyes with a small smile and a sigh. I looked back at the hammer.

The lady looked back, "So, you worthy?"

I laughed in her direction, scratching the back of my head, "N-no, it doesn't seem like I am." I looked back at the dirt and the hammer, when I noticed something peculiar. I frowned, moving closer to the side that faced me. There were a few very small piles of dirt. I shook my head, "If only I was able to lift it, that would have been cool, eh?"

She nodded, "Yup, might've been able to become the next All Might or something."

I jerked my head up, then began looking for my phone furiously. I went to the _Hero News _app. It didn't seem like All Might caught the villain yet! I began to run from the hammer, turning back to the woman, "I gotta go, thanks for letting me try!"

I was on my way towards the last known location of the encounter.

**Five Minutes Later**

I slammed my back against the concrete pillar that held up the bridge crossing over the river. My heart felt like it was crawling out of my throat and I was gasping for air! I really was out of shape, even people without stamina enhancing quirks could run ten times the time I could. I could feel the sweat rolling down my face as I sat back trying to catch my breath.

I checked my phone. There still wasn't any update, but there was no way All Might hadn't already resolved the problem by now. He was the number one hero, after all. Practically any crime of his would be resolved within mere minutes!

"I'd better just head home, huh?" I slid down the pillar, opening my notebook and trying to see just how much was salvageable. As I did, I thought back to what Kacchan had said.

_ "Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!"_

"Even for you, Kacchan, that was uncalled for. I know you didn't really mean that." I closed the notebook before looking up at the bottom of the bridge, where a spider was making its web. I laughed, reaching my hand towards it, "You think if you bit me, I'd become like that Spider-Man in New York?" I let my hand fall towards the ground and watching it. A butterfly fluttered right into the we and the spider immediately began making its way towards it. I lowered my head, "Doesn't work like that anyways."

I sat there for a while, pulling my knees to my chest. I frowned and nodded, "Starting tomorrow morning, I'm gonna start exercising. Maybe then, I'll be able to stand a chance by the time entrance exams begin." I let my knees go, pushing my hands against my face, "What am I talking about? There's no way that would get me anywhere close to even being considered in normal classes! Let alone the Hero Course!"

I pushed my head against the wall, looking back at the spider, who now had the butterfly completely wrapped in web and was sucking out its insides. I sighed, "Maybe Kacchan was right. Maybe I should just jump off a roof."

"If you wanna die so badly," the voice sprang from a sewer grate in the middle of the ground under the bridge. The metal lid was pushed upwards, and an eye peered at me, red with the whites of the eyes being yellow. Around it was a green liquid. "I can help you with that!"

I tried sprinting away, but stumbled over myself. I heard the grate move again. I looked back and the being was in view now. It was a kind of green sludge that towered over me, its teeth somehow being able to make sounds that replicated perfect speech. It slammed on my foot, which didn't hurt as much as when Kacchan used his quirk on me, but kept my foot in place!

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak." It practically grinned as it lowered towards my face. It pushed down and slammed against my body. Like instinct, my mouth opened and the sludge rushed into my mouth. It tasted worse than it smelled, which was like feces and urine combined with every other waste and a few chemicals you could think of. "Why are you resisting? Didn't you just say you wanted to die? I'm just taking over your body, kid. It'll only hurt for forty-five minutes! You'll feel better soon."

I seriously couldn't breath! It was like my lungs were being crushed trying to get just an ounce of air in them. I moved my hands towards my mouth, failing to even notice the tears in my eyes. I tried to grab the slime, but without any positive results.

It only cackled, "You can't grab me, idiot. I'm fluid!" It lowered its head to its eye was in front of my face, "Thanks for your help, though. You really are my hero."

I wasn't able to hear him at this point. All I could hear was the thoughts screaming and rushing through my head, saying to get air, to fight back, to push against him with the strength I didn't have. I couldn't comprehend what was happening anymore.

_Am I dying? I think I'm dying. _I began fruitlessly screaming in my mind, _I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't..._

"DON'T WORRY, YOUNG MAN!"

His voice was like a beacon of hope, something that kept me struggling for life for just a little longer!

"I AM HERE!" It was All Might!

The sludge monster went to attack the hero, but he dodged effortlessly. The large man lunged forward, topping just before the villain with enough force to push the wind in front of him in a gust. He wound his right fist back.

"TEXAS SMASH!" His fist flew forward as his words touched the roof of his mouth, and as the announcement of his super move was finished, the air everywhere moved at his command! The liquid that was weighing down on me was quickly being ripped from my body until the liquid in its entirety was gone. That was all I could remember before I passed out.

* * *

When I came to, I felt a consistent tapping on my cheek that was firm, but didn't quite hurt either. I could hear some deep voice calling out, but it sounded like it was English, saying, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

When I finally snapped out of it, I saw who it was that was waking me up. The same man who saved me, and the same man who I've idolized ever since I understood the concept of heroes.

All I could think to do, or maybe it was that I couldn't think about what to do, I screamed and rushed myself backwards and away from him. My hair felt like it was standing on end.

_All Might! __It's__ All Might! He's standing there, in front of me! He's not in his hero costume, but he's right there! _He was wearing something quite simple really. A blank, white tee and green cargo pants being held up by a black belt with a large, grey buckle.

The hero kept his smile, "I'm glad you're okay! Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." He began to bellow a laugh that seemed to come from his belly.

Though, I really wasn't listening. I was too busy being infatuated with the fact that All Might, _the _Symbol of Peace, was standing in front of me! He saved _me, _and he touched _my face!_

He stopped laughing and turned back to me, "But, you were a big help. Thanks!" He held up a plastic soda bottle filled with an unfortunately familiar green liquid. The slime villain. "I captured him safely!"

I then realized the situation I was in, it was the perfect situation! I scrambled around my pockets, "An a-autograph! Where should I-?" I spotted my notebook, torn up and dry by now. I snatched it, opening it to find the next blank page only to find in giant text, _"ALL MIGHT," _with what looked like his brow and shadowed eyes on the right corner of the pair of pages. "He already did!"

I couldn't believe it, it was possibly one of the single most happiest moment in my entire life right now! It was a dream come true! I jumped to my feet and automatically began bowing my head over and over, thanking him equally as much. My heart was beating so fast again, but this time I was more than okay with it. I even managed to utter, "It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

He simply gave me a thumbs up and an English, "Okay!" He looked down, patting one of his side pockets, "Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!"

I snapped out of my excitement as he began stretching his legs. "Wait, already?"

He nodded as he bent down and lifted himself back up, "Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time."

_But, I still have questions I need to ask. One big question, at the least! _I clenched my shirt that laid over my chest.

"Well then," I didn't have time to think, so I rushed forward in a last ditch effort, "I'm counting on your continued support!" He exclaimed as he launched himself into the air.

Unfortunately, I came with him. It took all the strength I could muster not to lose my grip as we both sailed into the air. The wind forced its way into my mouth and I physically couldn't close my mouth nor my eyelids. Luckily he noticed me almost immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" He then began to push my face, but I forced myself to clench tighter out of outright fear of falling to my death, "Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!"

"I can't! If I let go, I'll-I'll die!" I managed through the wind and his massive hand pushing on my face.

His face went blank as he looked forward, "That's true."

"Besides, I have questions for you, that only you can answer for me!" Again, managed through the wind pushing my flesh back.

"Okay, I get it! Just keep you mouth and eyes shut!"

I followed his instructions, feeling something grip the back of my shirt tightly. It didn't take too long before we finally began going down, and eventually hitting something solid. I opened my eyes and All Might and I were in the center of a cratered rooftop, which was only cratered where All Might stood. My mouth was incredibly dry and I was struggling to catch my breath again.

The number one hero placed his hands on his hips, peering into the city, "If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. But I seriously do have to leave now."

I pushed myself off my knees, moving towards him, "W-wai-!"

"No! I will not wait!"

"But," I reached my hand forward, but paused. I began to go down memory lane, all the people who told me I couldn't be a hero, no matter how hard I tried. The doctor, my mother, and Kacchan. I clenched my eyes and went for it, "I have to know! Can someone quirkless like me be a hero?" He stopped walking towards the edge of the building, "Can someone without a quirk be like you?"

"Without a quirk?"

"It might have been because I don't have a quirk, but I'm always made fun of." I began fiddling with my thumbs, avoiding eye contact with All Might, "Maybe that's why... I don't know... But I do think saving people is super cool. Saving them with a fearless smile! Like you!" I finally looked up.

The hero from before was no longer in front of me. Instead, it was a man wearing very baggy clothes and who resembled more of a skeleton than a human. His hair was long and hung past his neck down to his chest.

"W-wait! A fake? Were you a fake?! You're so skinny!" I exclaimed.

The man in front of me managed an, "I am All Might." Before blood spilled from his mouth.

I recoiled, involuntarily and voluntarily screaming. There was no way this was All Might! How is this him? Why does he look like that? None of it made any sense to me! "N-no way!"

He sighed, slumping his shoulders, "You know how guys, when they're at the pool, they flex to make themselves look better than they are? It's kind of similar to that, what I do."

I still couldn't believe it, it seemed impossible! "B-but, All Might is fearless! He saves everyone with a smile..."

He let himself lower to the ground, "A fearless smile, huh? So, young man, now you've seen this side of me." He lowered his gaze at me, "You'd better not even hint about this online, you hear me?" He lifted his shirt up, revealing an injury I could only describe as disgusting in his left side. "It's an injury from an attack five years ago, and now half of my respiratory system is gone. I also lost my whole stomach. The reason I look like this is because of the surgeries and side effects of this injury. Now, I can only keep my hero form for three hours in a day, maybe."

"W-was that when you fought that villain, Toxic Chainsaw?""

He clenched his fist, "A punk like that couldn't defeat me." His hand lowered and he sighed, "This particular fight didn't make it to the world's view. If everyone knew about that..." He looked back at me, "I _will _save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be shown as weak to evildoers. I must remain as the pillar of justice, unfazed and invincible. Trick the fear inside me by these principles." His glare narrowed on me further, "Being a hero is a life or death scenario no matter how you look at it, and I can't agree with "becoming a hero without power."

That was it, the nail in the coffin. I got my answer. My heart sunk so low I didn't know where it was anymore, it was simply gone. The words he said, they kept ringing in my ears over and over. Everyone was right, I couldn't be a hero. It was impossible, and my hero, my idol, he was the one that shot me down for good. I nodded slightly, but once my head tilted towards the ground I couldn't find the strength to lift it up again.

"I see..." Was all I could muster.

All Might stood up,"If you want to help others, then you could still become law enforcement. They might be teased because they can't deal with the larger threats anymore, but it is still a respectable position." He began making his way towards the door to the rooftop. "I don't think it's bad to dream, but you have to weigh the risks heavily, young man." He moved through the door. All Might left the building.

I was left blankly staring at the floor, unsure about what to say, what to think, or what to do. Everyone was right, Kacchan was right. I'm quirkless, I can't do anything. I can't be a hero. It's impossible. _Maybe the sludge villain should have killed me after all._

I shook the thought out of my head before clenching my fists. I was done for the day, so I decided I'll just head home. After all, I needed to start thinking about a new ambition. I couldn't go to U.A. High, no matter what I did I wouldn't be able to make it in. I needed to-.

An explosion went off in the distance and I immediately snapped out of it. "A villain!" I began running towards the door of the rooftop, "What hero will go to the scene?" Then I stopped.

_I guess there's no point anymore, is there? _I opened the door to the rooftop and proceeded to walk down the flight of stairs. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked at my left hand which was holding the torn and burned notebook. I opened it, trying to hold onto the last thing I had that gave me joy, studying heroes and their abilities, their strengths, their weaknesses, and other attributes.

Except the only thing that kept rolling through my head was everyone belittling me. _No, they weren't belittling me. They were only saying what was true, I couldn't become a hero, there's no way I could have. They were only trying to warn me from doing something ridiculous. I just decided to ignore them._

Another explosion sounded, but this time it was right across the street. I held the notebook against my chest, then sighed. "I must have come to the scene out of habit."

Reluctantly, I walked across the street where the crowd was formed. I tried to get a good view of what was happening, peering above all the heads that were all much taller than me. Now, I was starting to think my curiosity was a curse. Through the crowd and the fire was the villain from before, the one that had tried to kill me! He was free?!

My eyes widened as I moved my hands over my mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up, I just couldn't believe it. "It's my fault..." All Might had the villain before he jumped, but thinking back on it, he didn't have the villain when he was in his skinny form. _I pushed it out of his pocket, I made this happen! No... no way..._

A man from the crowd turned to another, "Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

"They can't, they were talking about how the monster got some middle schooler or something."

"Oh, damn, really?"

_Someone just like me is being held by that guy? How? I felt like I was on the verge of death after a few seconds! _

"All Might was chasing that guy down earlier, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"Well, where's he now?"

"Ain't he gonna help at all?"

I really wanted to find a trash can. Not only have I let a villain loose but now I'm ruining my hero's name. After all the trouble I put him through before too... _I've just ruined everything. I'm sorry, I messed everything up. Please, just do your best. Please work out in the end!_

Then I looked up once more, and I saw who it was that was caught in the villain's body. I knew the face, it belittled me so many times before. He's beaten me up, called me names and even told me to kill myself over the course of just today. At a time, him and I played games together, we were heroes in our minds, stopping bad guys and saving the day. We planned to become heroes together, until my fate was decided.

It was Kacchan. His eyes met mine.

He was scared and calling out.

Before I knew it, before I could question it, I was already past the crowd and running into the fray! I sprinted forward, closing in on the sludge villain! I didn't know why I was running forward, what I was going to do or even if I was going to survive. All I knew was that Kacchan was in trouble, my best friend was about to die, and I couldn't stand by and do nothing! So, instead of thinking, I decided to act.

_Whosoever holds this hammer..._

I slipped off my backpack, picking up momentum by spinning it around myself, then threw it with all my weight towards the villain! It hit him square in the face and he actually recoiled. He loosened his grip on Katsuki, leaving plenty of room for him to breath again. He began gasping for air, but he wasn't free yet. I did anything I could think to do. But I couldn't think. I had to act, because no one else would!

_...if he be worthy..._

I began to claw away at the sludge, trying to get him out.

"Deku?! Why are _you _here?!"

"My legs just moved on their own! I don't know why!" I smiled towards him, tears in my eyes still. "You just looked like you were asking for help..."

The sludge villain grabbed me and began to lift me from the ground like Kacchan was being lifted. I grabbed him pulled with everything I had. He stumbled away from the sludge monster, tumbling to the ground and turning back towards me and the monster. The sky above was becoming dark and a loud thunder sounded. I closed my eyes as the sludge moved over my head again. All I wanted to do was protect him, protect everyone from evil. I knew this would be my grave, but at least I knew I saved someone. I sacrificed myself for my friend, even if he told me to kill myself. I would be a hero in the end.

_...shall possess the power of Thor._

Within a moment, a bright light flashed over my eyes and I was no longer constricted. I was standing upright, I could tell, my left hand raised in the air. I felt something in my hand, it was light and sturdy, but felt perfect in my hand. I tilted my head up, opening my eyes, and in my hand was a familiar hammer. One in the shape of a square that appeared as clean as if it was brand new, despite it being experimented on by scientists for weeks. I let my hand lower, getting a better view of the weapon. The inscribed text on the side was glowing a blue hue.

At my feet was scorched pavement, all pointing away from where I stood. Above me were clouds, rain began to fall. It didn't take long for the rain to pick up and begin pouring, extinguishing all the fires in the small marketplace.

I looked around me. The villain was gone, evaporated from whatever it was that happened. Instead, around me were heroes, including All Might in his hero form and Kacchan, who was just staring at the hammer.

I looked back at the hammer myself, a slight grin growing across my face, "I-I'm worthy?"

The police soon arrived and the heroes all didn't really know what to say. The hammer had been an enigma for quite a long time and only Thor had reportedly been able to lift Mjolnir before this. It was kind of a strange getting all the praise I was receiving from the heroes, and they had so many questions that I honestly couldn't answer or was anticlimactic.

"When did you learn that you could lift that thing?" Kamui Woods, a hero whose quirk was Trees and whose brown and blue suit resembled a tree, asked.

"I didn't know."

"How heavy is it?" Death Arms asked. He had a blue outfit that covered his arms but showed off his abs and the middle of his chest. He had blue sweats with a white stripe which complimented his white hair. Over his wrists were metal cylinders that had yellow and black paint on the sides in a diagonal stripe like a caution sign. The same yellow and black pattern was donned on his belt and headpiece, which was a metal piece strapped to his forehead.

"It feels about as heavy as a normal hammer."

"You mean a sledgehammer, right?"

I shook my head.

"Are you planning on becoming a pro hero? We could really use someone like Thor on our side!" A girl with a tan and purple liatard interjected. Mountain Lady.

"W-well, I was planning on joining U.A."

**"Not so fast!" **An almost robotic voice sounded from above like an intercom. The sound of a jet closed in before a man with a red and gold suit of armor shifted his form so his feet and the palms of his hands faced the ground. Once he got to around three feet from the ground, the rocket-like fire bursting from his hands ceased and he landed on the ground giving way to compensate for the fall. His golden faceplate moved up on its own, revealing an American in his late twenties with a serious look on his face. He pointed to me, "The kid is coming with me."

Death Arms shook his head, "H-hold on, Stark, you can't just come in here and take one of our citizens!"

"I can and I will." He pointed at the hammer, "That weapon is linked with our associations, associations that are appointed by the United Nations. Meaning my authority is above yours or any of your country's officials." His faceplate went down, and his eyes began to glow blue, **"Anyone that has a problem with procedure can take it up with S.H.I.E.L.D. and its director. As of right now, however, this is an Avengers issue until things settle."**

_The Avengers? _I swallowed my dry mouth, gripping the handle of the hammer tightly, "This doesn't sound too good."


	2. Chapter 2

It started about two minutes ago. The alarms went off and the men ran out of the building. Though they were mutants, they didn't have any outstanding looking abilities. One had an unusual looking horn sticking out of their head from the side, which was cut through the ski mask. The other looked like a normal human being before the Mutation Explosion. There was a third bank robber, but he was in the black muscle car out of my view.

The guy with the horn smashed through the glass doors of the establishment, throwing the debris towards the police cars behind their getaway vehicle. One of the doors even managed to break _into _one of the cars, but no one was hurt in the end. The police officers began to aim their guns but was forced to retract from a fireball that burst into and bounced off their cars. The getaway driver laughed as he closed his now smoking hand.

"You pigs need to learn that you ain't got no right tellin' US what to do! We're higher tier mutants than the lot of ya. You all might as well be normal people!" He laughed out loud again as the two robbers finally got to the car.

They had just opened the doors when I stretched my hand out. I pressed my middle finger and my ring finger against the palm of my hand, pressing the trigger that was connected to a gadget on my wrist. A small, grey accumulation of one of my own chemical compounds shot out of the gadget, and hurdled forward. Like a bullet, it hit the horned man's hand, sticking it to the roof of the car. I moved my hand and did the same to the other robber, who turned around and got hit in the face instead.

"Yeah? You guys might as well be schoolyard bullies taking people's lunch money!" I huddled closer to my knees, the pushed off the wall I was stuck to, the same wall of the bank. I did a back flip and landed perfectly on a streetlamp in front of the car. I shifted my weight and faced the men. "Seriously though, robbing banks is so last year! Now, criminals have switched to teddy bears. When will you make the change?"

"The spider freak!" The driver recoiled, "Get in the car you idiots!"

The two followed suit, the one with web on his face diving into the back seat and the horned man climbing into the front seat, forced to keep his hand on the top of the car still. The wheels of the car screeched between the friction of the road before finally picking up speed and driving off.

I sighed, shaking my head, "They act like I haven't done this a thousand times already." I turned around, pressing the trigger again with my red gloved hand and pulling myself up and into the sky by a grey rope made by the same substance that shot out before. "Seriously, it's actually insulting." I cast another line, hitting the corner of a building and rounding the corner.

I let myself fall, then be pulled back up from the swing before letting go. I was floating in the air, letting the momentum carry me higher. I closed my eyes, getting a good sense of where the danger was going. I found them, they were about to turn into a one-way street, which circled back around to the street parallel to this one. The perfect opportunity!

I opened my eyes just as I was turning into a free fall. I turned my head to the left, finding the perfect alleyway. I cast a web to the right, pulling myself away from the left side, then threw another web below me into the alley. I yanked myself forward, launching myself into the alley and landing just above where my web hit. I pushed off the wall with my foot and, using my adhesive abilities, began at a full sprint through the alley. Ahead of me was two obstacles; an A/C unit in a window in front of me and a fire escape on the opposing wall just past it.

"Easy peasy." I retorted, jumping onto the other wall and carrying into my original wall-sprint. I dove towards the fire escape, grabbing the rail and rolling over it so I could propel myself forward with a kick from both feet. I sailed right through and cast a web at the end of the alley. I swung downwards and released just as I reached the apex of the fall.

This launched me forward and landed me right on the wall of a building. I looked to my left, and the car was sure enough about to pass under me. I shot a web at my previous line, connecting it to the building I was sitting on top of. I jumped forward, landing on the web that now connected the two buildings, and cast two webs on the car's roof. The driver shot a glare up, scowling at me as I pulled the car up into the air. I attached the webs to the tightrope and the car began bouncing up and down, swinging back and forth, without any way to move as it was intended to anymore.

"Lemon squeezy. That's how that goes, right?" I finished my retort. With a deep breath, I dropped down onto the roof of the car. I moved to peer over the side, "Now, you guys gonna make this easy, or-?"

The back of my head pulsed! I rolled onto the hood of the car, barely missing a fire ball from the driver who was now climbing onto the roof of the car. His teeth were gritted and both hands were on fire.

"I'll turn ya over easy! How 'bout that, bug?!" He shot two fireballs at me.

I flipped backwards, gripping the front bumper and swinging onto the bottom of the car.

"Waitaminute, did you quip? No one _ever _quips with me!" I jumped down, casting a web on the back bumper and swinging myself over the car and kicking the thug in the back. I threw another web, which caught the fire man by the chest. I pulled and his head hit the hood, rendering him unconscious. The webs still in hand, I attached it to the front of the roof so he wouldn't fall and break something. "I almost wish you were one of my regular baddies."

I turned around just in time to see the horned man push his head downwards. I moved to the side, letting his head hit the roof. The horn penetrated car, getting him stuck. I pressed the trigger on my palm and a web hit his head, ensuring he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, thanks for making it easier on me." I began crawling over to the edge, letting my head peer into the back seat. "Now, where's your third-?" His hands were in the air as he sat against the opposite door.

"I ain't a mutant, Spider-Man. I'll wait 'til the cops get here, promise!"

I nodded, "Just to be sure," I shot a web at one of his hands, pushing it against the door until the cops arrived to cut him out. "You good?"

He sighed, but nodded.

I pushed myself up into a crouch, looking behind the car to see the cops were just arriving on scene. I turned around before jumping off the car and casting a web forward, attaching it to the building on the left and pulling myself forward yet again. Then to the corner of the building on the right and pulling another time, rounding the corner and moving through the streets. I couldn't help but chuckle as I cast another web.

"That might have been the smoothest crime stopped this month! Good job, me." Another web was cast, but this time I let myself go just after the lowest end of my swing, propelling forward and consequently landing on top of a billboard in a crouch. I sighed, pulling out my phone and checking my notifications.

One was from Luke Cage.

_Luke: I heard you stopped a mugging earlier today, and you didn't beat the kid up this time. Thanks for that. His momma's been going through some things and she appreciates not needing to worry about medical bills._

I nodded, using both hands to text back.

_Peter: No problem, Luke. Hopefully you can straighten the kid out, he seemed like a good one._

I pressed send, then went back into my inbox. Another text was from Mary Jane. I selected our chat.

_MJ: Hey, Tiger. Why don't you swing by the apartment later?_

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's this about Miss Watson?"

_Peter: Is this one of our late night rendezvous you're talking about?_

It didn't take long for her to respond. Actually, it was almost immediate.

_MJ: No, it's hero stuff, Pete_

It took even less time for her to send another message.

_MJ: It's the Avengers._

I immediately put my phone to sleep and launched off the billboard! I cast a web and went straight for my humble abode.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I finally made it to the apartment, diving right through the window, feet first. I was about gasping for breath and sweat was absorbing into my costume. I ripped my mask off, meeting Steve Rogers and MJ, who were sitting at the table with hot mugs of coffee in front of them. MJ was freshly made, wearing a blue dress shirt with a collar and her pair of black dress pants. Her makeup was done as if she were going to an occasion. Which, I guess sitting with Captain America is an occasion if you're not a superhero yourself.

Steve was wearing a polo tucked into a pair of jeans. His blonde hair was up in the casual haircut and his strong jaw was cleanly shaven. He didn't look distraught. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would almost say he looked rather relieved. Although, I could tell he also was a bit on edge.

"What is it? Did Tony make another Ultron? Did Ultron make another Ultron? Did one of the other Spider-People rip a hole in space/time?"

Steve raised his hand before shaking his head, "I'm not even going to try to understand that last part." He opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of his coffee. "There isn't an immediate crisis, Peter, rest assured." He took a sip of the coffee before setting it down. He turned to MJ, "You really have to tell me what you do to this, Miss Watson. Cheap coffee like this has no right tasting this good!"

She laughed, shrugging her shoulders, "Well, when you live humbly like us, you have to make the best out of what you have. It took a while to get the recipe down, but I have much more time on my hands than Peter does."

"I appreciate it." He took another drink of the coffee with a smile on his face.

I frowned at the two of them, throwing my mask on the couch, "So, what, you just wanted to hang out or something? I just rushed over here for no reason?"

He shook his head, the frown I was used to returning, "I'm not here for a social gathering either. However, Nick Fury has called for a meeting with major operators of the Avengers and you."

I sneered, "What, like I'm not an official Avenger or something?"

"You would have to take that complaint up with Fury. However, there is an important matter we need to discuss. Tony, Logan and a few others have been called on as well." He stood up, moving towards the door of the apartment. He grabbed a leather jacket from the hanger, which obviously belonged to him, and turned back to me. "Someone managed to pick up Mjolnir."

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier**

The door with the familiar eagle and shield spun around as it lit up blue around the emblem on top of it. The Emblem went upwards with most of the door as a smaller panel shot downwards. Through the grey door was a grey room. Within said room was a screen at the far wall, which was black with the exception of a blue rotating icon of S.H.I.E.L.D. yet again. In the middle of the room was a holographic, interactive table which had a slight blue hue of its own. Around the table were chairs, and among the chairs were very powerful and somewhat dangerous people, who were now looking up at me. A guy in a red and blue spandex suit with a little spider on my chest.

Among them was Tony Stark, who was in an AC/DC shirt and jeans. His arc reactor was plainly visible through the shirt, glowing its bright blue light to indicate that his heart wasn't about to be stabbed by a piece of shrapnel.

Next to him was the short, ill-tempered mutant, Logan, known as the Wolverine. He was in his yellow and brown armor, though the helmet was off and on the table in front of him, allowing his black sideburns and hair to do its thing. Being the leader of the X-Men, he had a brown belt with a buckle of an "X" with red behind the letter. His gloves matched the brown and had metal openings between his knuckles, which allowed his adamantium claws to erupt from his fist and for him to stab and slice practically anything.

Across from the was Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. He had his usual blue robes and red cape on. His facial hair almost matched Tony's, though his hair had a white streak on either side before it reached the top of his head. Hanging from his neck was a golden necklace, which held a mystical device that even I didn't know the name of. According to some super hero rumors it allows him to see everything all at once, other rumors say it allows him to see into the future. Regardless, the sorcerer protected that thing with his life, meaning it is important and powerful. And magic.

Next to him was another man who had white streaks on the side of his head. Mr. Fantastic, otherwise known as Reed Richards. He was one of the smartest men alive and could even give Tony a run for his money, which was a lot of money. He was wearing his outfit as well, which consisted of a blue skin-tight suit that could stretch almost as far as he could. Over his chest was a symbol with the number "4" engraved into the metal. His gloves and boots were a matching shade of white, which gave away his nervousness through the tapping of his gloves on the table.

T'Challa, the Black Panther, sat at the end of the table closest to the entrance of the enclosed room. His outfit was his vibranium-based catsuit, which was nigh impenetrable. His mask was off and sitting on his knee, looking about the same as any cloth mask, which was deceitful.

At the far end of the table was the spy himself, Colonel Nick Fury, donning none other than his black trench coat over his black sweater above black military fatigues above black military boots. It all complimented his black eye-patch well. His hands were behind his back and his permanent scowl was trained on me.

Steve took the empty seat, sitting down and folding his hands over one another.

I raised an eyebrow, "So, are all of you here becau-?"

"Zip it, Web Head!" Wolverine snarled as he pointed to the door, "You ever hear of the term, confidential?"

I turned around, the doors finally closing, enclosing the sound in the room so no one could hear the conversations. I turned back, "I was gonna say 'because of the free bagels.' Do you have that little faith in me?"

Black Panther shook his head before turning to Fury, "Why is _he _even here, we don't have time for jokes or games."

"He's here because I said so. If we could get on with the discussion, this will make much more sense to everyone." He scanned the room, "Any objections?"

Silence.

"Then shut up, and let's get on with the issue at hand." He turned to Tony. "Show them what you found."

Tony nodded, a grin finding its way on his face. I figured this was gonna be a longer meeting, so I jumped up and landed on the ceiling above the empty chair. I let myself fall a little with a web line of my own. Luckily, blood no longer rushed to my head when I sat upside down, otherwise I'd be asleep in no time.

The holographic table flickered on and Tony pressed a digital button on the table. Through the center of the table, an image opened of the God of Thunder himself, Thor. "Years ago, as you all know, Thor fought against Galactus alongside us and the Silver Surfer on Mars." Another image of Galactus appeared, a very large man in a purple outfit just as large as him. "We fought long and hard to keep him away from Earth, and we succeeded. However, during the fight, Thor was killed by the devourer of worlds and Mjolnir coincidentally found its way on Earth again a few months later."

A soundless satellite video opened of a city in ruins and burning. There was two men fighting, one in a blue, red and white costume and blonde hair much like Captain America. Unlike Captain America, he had two large and long locks of hair sticking straight up in the air and whose physique matched the Hulk more than Steve. The other man was in an all-black suit and had a helmet over his head that was hard to see over the satellite image as it was as black as his suit. The man in the suit seemed to be winning and was about to land a blow on the colorful individual. Something came from the sky and struck him in the head, however, allowing the downed man to land a blow of his own on the opponent.

The video ended and Tony continued, "This incident was in Japan, where the mutant seen in the video was hit by Mjolnir. After the incident with the hero and the villain was resolved, S.H.I.E.L.D. tried in vain to retrieve the hammer and put it in a safe place. So, the hammer remained there and eventually we came to the conclusion that Thor's hammer would never be lifted again." The images blinked away, "However, it was lifted just yesterday."

My eyes widened. _Wait, we have a Thor again? This isn't a bad meeting, it's a celebration! _I gleed internally.

T'Challa tapped the table before turning his gaze to Fury, "I understand this is important, but couldn't the details of this have been sent by one of your more esteemed agents?"

"I agree with him," Mr. Fantastic added with a nod, "We are all busy men, and it doesn't seem like this is an issue at all. We have more important things to do than-."

Fury pressed the table, and another image rose from the center. A Japanese boy in a black uniform and with a dirty yellow backpack sagging off his shoulder. His hair was green, poofy and curly, and his cheeks had freckles scattered across it. This wasn't the more interesting part of him, though. The interesting part was the object in his left hand. "Mjolnir..." I awed.

Logan grumbled, "Aw, shit. That ain't good."

"A mere child?" Black Panther leaned forward, "How could a child have the maturity to be deemed worthy?"

"Despite what you might think," Fury responded, "We don't really know what makes a person worthy or not worthy of the hammer."

"But he is worthy, right?" Everyone turned to face me. Most had scowls on their face, either in confusion or frustration. I swallowed my fear and let myself down off the rope, landing on my feet behind my chair, "Look, we might not know why the hammer allowed him to wield the hammer, but it's clear," I pointed to the picture, "He has something either Odin or the hammer liked. It's not like the hammer is ever wrong about this sort of thing, right?"

"If I recall, Spider-Man," Dr. Strange interjected, "Thor has lost the ability to wield Mjolnir before, right? If there's a period that one can act with evil in mind and still be considered worthy, that could still be catastrophic."

Reed turned to Fury, "If this child has the hammer, we should keep him contained until we-."

"Hold on, you're going to imprison him?" I interrupted, "We can't just do that, it's inhumane!"

Reed pushed against the bridge of his nose, "Peter, he doesn't know how powerful his abilities are yet. If he accidentally used too much of the strength the hammer gives you, there's no telling what would happen." He looked towards me now, "I understand where you're coming from, but the risks are too great."

"So," Wolverine piped up, "How do you think him being imprisoned is gonna look to the kid, eh? This is exactly the kind of shit the Weapon-X Program did to us mutants back when X-Gene mutants were a coming to the forefront. And let me tell ya somethin', bub." He pointed at Reed, "That's gonna make him fear his power and that _never _ends with rainbows and sunshine."

I pressed my hand against my chest, "Awe, you really do have a heart."

"Can it, Spider!"

Tony crossed his arms, "His name is Izuku Midoriya, a middle school student in Japan, though by American standards of grade levels he would be in high school." He uncrossed his arms and brought up his school record, which most of the people in the room could probably read. I couldn't. "He, unlike most of the world, isn't a mutant of any kind. He grew up living a relatively normal life. Before I got to him, he was trying to get his classmate out of a slime mutant's grasps. He succeeded, but in turn switched places with him. It was after this when the hammer came to him and struck the attacker, effectively killing the attacker and saving both Izuku and his classmate."

I nodded, "See, he is a hero! He rushed into the fight, one he wouldn't ever win, just to save someone."

Reed nodded, "Indeed, it was reckless." He looked to Fury, "He's too eager to fight and he killed the-."

"He fought because someone was in trouble," Steve countered, "The odds were stacked against him and he fought anyways. Whether it was reckless or not, his heart was in the right place, and in the end he did save his classmate and we all know that Thor was more than willing to kill for Earth if it was absolutely necessary. The man that was killed was simply an accident." He turned to Fury, "I'm on Peter and Logan's side on this. If we want to ensure Izuku uses his powers properly, we have to show him that his powers aren't to be feared but can be used for the greater good."

Dr. Strange nodded, turning to Fury, "We shouldn't judge so eagerly that he can't control the power at all. I understand what it's like to learn a power as strong as that, and it shouldn't be feared as long as the right person is controlling it."

Fury crossed his arms, "Well, I'm glad the majority is on the kid's side. So, the question to you all then is, what do we do now?"

Stephen waved towards me, "Since Spider-Man was the first to jump to his defense, I think he should talk to him. He's in a holding cell, right?"

I jumped as Fury nodded, "Not a prison cell, mind you. But he's been here. We have him in an interrogation room at this time."

"Wait, he's Japanese!" I put my hands on the table, "I don't know Japanese! Logan does though, don't you?"

"I was shot in the head with adamantium bullet since then, kid. I'm about as clueless as you."

Nick walked forward, "Don't worry, Spider-Man. We here at S.H.I.E.L.D. have just the thing for something like that."

"B-but why me?"

"Peter," Steve said, "You're the youngest one here, and you aren't a mutant either. You are the person that would relate to Izuku the most right now."

A device slid across the table from Nick to me, it looked kind of like an earpiece. I picked it up, before turning back to Steve, then to Nick. I sighed before taking the device and nodding. I slid it under my mask and placed it in my left ear, to which I could hear it beep once it entered the ear canal.

After all, you don't say no to Captain America.

The meeting was adjourned and Nick Fury himself led me towards the prisoner transport wing of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Most of the time, there are one or two small-time villains or terrorists that no doubt stole technology and used it to cause mass destruction in the holding cells. Today, however, there didn't seem to be any criminals or terrorists in the Helicarrier at all! Just a boy in an interrogation room who looked scared out of his mind and holding the hammer close to his chest. On top of the fear was most likely exhaustion.

I turned to Fury, nodded, then swiped my Avengers ID to open the door. Immediately the boy jumped and stared through the door confused, scared and hopeful at the same time. He didn't say anything though.

I took a few steps forward and into the light, where my red and blue spandex costume gleamed. I raised my hands. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just have questions, that's all."

The boy sighed with a smile, "Finally, someone who speaks Japanese!"

_Japanese? But I was speaking-. _Then I remembered the device Fury had me put in my ear. _That doesn't seem like it should make sense. I'm definitely fiddling with it later._

I nodded, "I guess I am." I put my right hand forward, the red Lycra and covered in black webs that were silk-screened on. "You can call me Spider-Man."

He looked at my hand, then at my lenses, then he looked down as he reluctantly took my hand. "M-my name is Izuku Midoriya."

We shook and I smiled through the mask, "Nice to meet you, Izuku."

He perked up, his exhaustion almost fading right away, "S-so, you're the American hero that has the Spider Quirk, r-right?"

My left lens narrowed, "Quirk? Is that what you call the mutations?"

"Huh? Y-you guys don't call them quirks?"

I shook my head, "Nope, we don't. Things work differently genetically compared to Japan though, I think."

"Differently? How?!" He practically screamed.

I put my hand on my chin, "How about you describe how 'quirks,'" I emphasized the word using bunny ears on my hands, "And then we can start going about how our terms differ."

He nodded, "Well, it's common knowledge in Japan that when someone is able to have a quirk, it only shows up when they're around four or five years old. How my doctor described it, a good indicator of when this happens is when a small bone on your small toe didn't develop in your feet."

I nodded back, leaning back in my seat, "Yeah, that's one kind of mutant here." I placed a hand on my chest over the spider emblem, "We call them mutants because of the old days when the X-Gene was the only way to become like that. Which happened at birth, during puberty or once they finished puberty. But they weren't ever dependent on a specific bone, just a certain genome."

"Wait, so people here can manifest their quirks at almost any point in their lives?!"

I cocked my head to the side, "Kind of, but basically, yeah."

"So, when did you get your Spider quirk?" He jerked forward, "Um, I mean, your mutation!"

I sighed, leaning back, "Actually, I'm not really a mutant."

He frowned, "Then you have a quirk, like Japan usually has?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm not a mutant and I'm quirkless."

"B-but," He began tapping on the table repeatedly, "t-that doesn't make any sense, only people with quirks and mutations are able to that sort of thing. There's never been anything that even remotely suggests such a thing is even…"

He began to ramble to himself, thinking out loud. I let him go for a second, trying to decide for myself if I should share my story or not, or how I should go about it. It got to the point where it didn't seem like he breathed for a solid minute when I stopped his thoughts.

I slipped my hands under my mask and pulled it up, revealing my brown hair and brown eyes, revealing the face of Peter Parker rather than the mask of Spider-Man. "Up until High School, I was 'quirkless' just like you. My school went on a field trip to an Oscorp lab and I was bitten by a radioactive spider. My genetics were changed and I gained all the abilities of a spider and then some." Izuku's eyes were a blank stare, so I continued, "I saw what you did in that marketplace, going to help someone even without powers." I sighed, looking down at the table, "I wish I was more like you when I first got my powers."

The green-haired boy frowned, "Wait, you _were _bitten?! I was just joking when I said that before." He shook his head, "But, wait, how is that even possible? I've never heard of something like that even being hypothesized."

I shrugged, "I figure it has something to do with Captain America, because he was the first to have it done successfully." I placed my hand on my chin, leaning back, "He was the first person to survive the Superhuman Serum, a project designed to manufacture mutations in an already living person in order to give 'quirkless' people powers. This was before mutants were even publicly known, of course, and he was subsequently frozen in time until a few years ago, when they were everywhere. Oscorp may have been trying to do something similar with mutations based around animals as their source. It just so happened to work on me."

Izuku was staring in awe, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, "S-so you think it's possible for me to have a quirk still? To be a hero?"

I chuckled, "That's actually what I came here to talk about." I pointed to Mjolnir, "That weapon right there, that thing gives you major strength. At this point, I don't think you really need a quirk anymore."

"I don't?" He looked down at the hammer, "Is this really that strong?"

"That there is Thor's hammer, and whoever is able to wield Mjolnir is able to do anything a God of Thunder can." I leaned forward, both my lenses narrowing in on the green-haired boy, "Essentially, you have the power of a god now."

Izuku looked down at the hammer, effortlessly lifting and twirling it around from its hilt. He yanked his head back up with tears finally leaking from his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, scared or whatever else. He did, however, make me a promise, one that through his voice, however shaky it was, showed he was genuine.

"I won't let this power go to waste! I will protect everyone with Mjolnir, I'll be a hero! Just like All Might!"

I smiled under my mask, nodding with satisfaction. _Before, I was just talking the wind about him being good because he was worthy. Looks like my mouth finally put me in a good spot rather than a bad one for once._

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long to update this story and all of my other stories. I've been focusing on adjusting to being on a college campus and getting used to classes. I'm going to be trying to get stories back on track again and get you guys as much content as I can within what's reasonable for me.**_

_**Now for Q&A from the reviews!**_

_**Aztec 13: I might include a few of the younger heroes in the story, but because Izuku is from Japan he will still continue his story in Japan. However, because of the power difference comparing Marvel and BNHA, I will include many elements from Marvel to spice things up. What they are, you'll have to see for yourself.**_

_**codus: Don't worry, Tony won't be so bad in this.**_

_**emiyaryo: I'm technically trying to use 616 versions of the characters, but I'm not exactly sure where things stand in the chronology of the Marvel universe's 616, and I'm obviously twisting some things around with the Marvel and BNHA universes to make them work together. So the chronology for the individual universes hardly matters, I think. I'm not concerned with nitty gritty details like that just because it would be almost useless in some cases, so don't be surprised if you see something that was retconned, was part of 1610, or anything else like that. If you want it to be exactly like one of these individual universes, then you might find yourself disappointed in some chapters or very happy in others. I hope that clears everything up, and if that wasn't what you were looking for then I guess this isn't the story for you. I hope you can enjoy the story regardless, however.**_


	3. Chapter 3

As morning came, and I got some sleep as well as a change of clothes in the form of a S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit that was dark blue to separate me from the criminals in grey, I had the chance to call my mom. Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had gone to our apartment already and explained the situation to her. It didn't stop her worrying, causing the agents to stay overnight as she hadn't gotten any sleep at all and wouldn't settle down. When she picked up, which wasn't even a second after the phone began to ring, she was sobbing. I had to calm her down and just reassure her that I was being treated very well on the futuristic flying carrier ship.

It didn't last too long, however, as I was scheduled to begin training in learning how to use the power of Thor in the morning. I left for the dining hall to have a meal, since I also hadn't eaten since Tony Stark, the invincible Iron Man, picked me up from the marketplace. As I walked towards the cafeteria, my stomach was practically screaming at me to focus on it's needs.

I went to grab my tray in the cafeteria first. I got my hand on one side of one of many trays distributed to workers and guests alike, placing the other side on the flat top of Mjolnir to help me keep it up. I walked towards the counter, looking over the food they had. Of course, a lot of it was food I didn't exactly recognize, being Japanese. The lady with blonde and graying hair behind the glass noticed the difficulty I was having. She walked over, a smile on her face.

"Hello, sweety! You look like you're having trouble finding something."

My eyes widened, a smile forming on my face, "Oh, you speak Japanese, too?!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Hon, that's English we're speaking. Does that mean you're Japanese, then?"

I frowned, _English? I'm not speaking English, I'm _definitely_ speaking Japanese._

I shrugged it off, returning her smile, "Um, yeah, I'm from Japan." I gazed over the options, giving a small chuckle under my breath, "I don't exactly know what breakfast foods are good."

She nodded, placing a hand on her chin and looking over the options with him, "Well, tell you what," She turned around, flipping something in a pan with a spatula, then picked it back up just to place it on a plate. She turned her hand around, "You like eggs and sausage, dear?" I nodded and she turned back around, cracking an egg and a sausage and putting them on the plate. She put her hand over the egg and sausage for a couple seconds, making the space between the two glow a slight orange. She turned back around and placed a small plastic cup of something next to the plate on the top of the glass shield separating me and the food.

"This is usually a safe bet for breakfast in America. Some flapjacks and the other essentials!" She pointed to the small cup, "Plus some maple syrup if you like that sort of thing."

I put the hammer in the middle of the tray, making sure it was balanced, before grabbing the other plate and placing it, along with the syrup, on the tray. The eggs and sausage she placed on the tray were fully cooked!

_So her quirk is creating a field of condensed, controlled heat, so she could cook all the food at once, probably even the inside of the eggs and sausage! _I noted in my head, _So cool!_

I looked back, a smile still on my face, "U-um, thank you!"

"Pish posh!" She smiled, waving her hand in front of her face. "I'm just doing my job, dear. From the looks of it, you're gonna have a pretty important job yourself soon enough."

My perked up, raising an eyebrow, "M-me? I'm not all that special, really."

She frowned, crossing her arms, "That's not what that hammer seems to think." She sighed, "But, perhaps you should ask one of the other Supers about that, they would have a better idea about that sort of thing anyways."

"My thoughts exactly!" I turned around, meeting the mature voice of a blonde man with a purple combat vest and a black undershirt. Over one shoulder was a bow, and strapped to his back by a harness was a selection of arrows. He smiled down at me before turning to the woman, "I'll have the usual, Edithe."

She reached under the counter, picking up a plate and placing it on top of the glass, "Biscuits and gravy with eggs, over easy, already ready for you, Barton."

He grabbed the plate, and turned back to me before cocking his head, "I'll tell you as much as I'm allowed, kid."

We sat at a booth at the edge of the room, him using his utensils to start putting a dent into the meal in front of him. I placed the hammer on the table so I could focus on the food. As soon as he got the first bite scoffed down, he began talking.

"So, you're Thor, but I'm absolutely positive no one has told you what that means yet."

I nodded, picking up my own utensil and trying to figure out how to go about eating the 'flapjack' as Edithe called it. "N-no one honestly has told me anything, but it's clear that it's a very big deal."

"Oh, it's a _real _big deal." He pressed a part of the table that was made out of a kind of glass, pressing a few of the options before turning to me, "You drink milk with your food? Or do you drink coffee?"

"U-um, water is fine."

He pressed another button, then a second button, then a third before the screen shut off. He continued, "See, Thor is one of the warheads of the Avengers. If you match up to the previous Thor, you'll probably be put on the galactic level of defense just like he was."

"G-galactic?!" I leaned forward, beginning to sweat, "You m-mean I'm going to be going to space?"

The man put an open palm forward, "Ah, you won't be doing that right away, of course! Probably not even soon." He cut a part of his eggs with his fork, helping me learn how I'm supposed to eat my own food, before putting it in his mouth and continuing, "We have to build you up to that since you haven't been fighting Frost Giants and World Serpents since you were young." He swallowed before continuing, "You'll start in the same place the other young heroes in training are."

My eyes widened, "Wait, there are more people like me?"

"Yup," as he said that, a robot hovered over to us with two cups made of metal. It placed them in front of us, water in front of me and water in front of him. "You met Spidey, right? He's actually got a kid with similar spider powers who's learning how to use them still. Then there's a girl that can make her hands kinda big, it's better than it sounds. I think there's another kid, but he's involved with the Nova Corps, which is kind of outside of Avengers jurisdiction so I wouldn't expect to see him really."

"So, I'm going to be training with them?"

"Maybe, only for a little bit of time, though. That is, until you can prove that you're a cut above them. Which should be easy once you get a handle on the strength business."

I nodded, reaching for the cup. "So, how strong was Thor? I still don't really know what that's supposed to mean."

"Well, you'd probably be able to destroy whole planets if y-."

The cup in my hands folded as I reeled back, "P-p-planets?! How i-is that even possible?!" I looked down, finally noticing the water that spilled all over my jumpsuit and the cup, made out of quite a thick metal.

"Oh, watch it, kid!" He immediately pulled out napkins from the dispenser on the table, sliding them over to me so I could dry myself up.

"B-but, I wasn't even holding the hammer."

He nodded, "Yeah, Mjolnir doesn't exactly work like that."

"You know how it works? But even Nick Fury didn't know how it worked, and he's the boss here, isn't he?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, Fury is a bit of a liar when it comes to these things. It isn't because of you or anything, he's just cautious." The purple-vested man pointed to me with his fork, "That hammer gives you the power at the first point of contact. After that, until you become unworthy of the power, you will have the strength, speed and durability of Thor." He sighed before leaning back and stabbing another piece of food, "The hammer just amplifies it is all."

I turned my head to the hammer, trying to wrap my head around why something would ever need to be so strong. _Even All Might, as strong as he is, probably couldn't destroy a planet. But Mjolnir, Thor, he had the power to do just that and his power was necessary to fight something extraterrestrial? No heroes in Japan ever went off-planet to fight villains. This was normal for the American heroes, it seemed. The levels of power seemed so unbalanced!_

The man stopped his eating to continue the conversation, "Don't worry though, with the right mentor you'll be able to master that in no time. Who is mentoring you, by the way?"

"Um, Peter said he was."

The man frowned, "Peter… What was his last name?"

"P-Parker, I think." I frowned, lowering in my seat, "W-Why? He seemed really nice, and even Japan knows about the villains he fights."

He tilted his body so it laid against the back of the booth, sighing, "No, it's not about his abilities. It's just…" He moved forward, forcing a smile, "Don't worry about it, kid. I'm sure you're in good hands if Fury allowed that."

With his meal finished, the blonde stood, nodding to me, "My hero name is Hawkeye, but you can call me Clint."

I perked up, "Oh, um, my name is Izuku Midoriya!"

Hawkeye nodded towards him, "Pleasure to meet you, Izuku."

I was left to my meal, which was now starting to get cold. I took a bite of the flapjacks, which were great despite that! As Clint left the room, people came into the room in droves. It was almost like they were giving us our privacy to talk before barging in! I focused on finishing my meal before heading to the training grounds.

When I got there, I was blown away from the room. It was big enough to be a hangar for a jet or two! It was spacious, and had so many mechanical doors lining the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and even some of the corners! The farthest wall contained a very large door, which was open and had a visible, bright blue force field along the edges, keeping the air pressure in the ship intact from the outside air pressure. In the middle of the room was the director, Nick Fury.

He was talking with another hero, one I recognized from Japan! His hero theme was the Wild West. The hero Snipe!

On top of his dreadlocks was a cowboy hat with an embedded 'S' in a sheet of metal. Below that was a gas mask that made him look similar to a horse. Over his shoulders was a red cloak, which hid a white and black combat vest. Below that was a brown belt with a personalized gun holstered in a sheath designed to compliment the weapon. His pants were black closer to the crotch, but cut off into a yellow, baggy color that was tucked loosely into a pair of grey, metal boots. Over his arms were black sleeves that cut off to show his shoulders and upper bicep. Over that was a tan pair of gloves.

I had stars in my eyes as I sprinted over to him, a grin washing over my face. I couldn't contain my excitement, "Oh my gosh, you're SNIPE! The gunslinging hero of Western Japan!" I pumped a fist, unable to contain myself, "This is so cool!"

He nodded, "Indeed, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya."

"HE SAID MY NAME! HE KNOWS MY NAME!"

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow to the cloaked hero, then turned back to me, "Kid, please, get a grip before you start drooling on my floor."

Snipe raised a hand towards the spy, "It's quite alright, Fury. I'm used to this sort of thing."

"Whatever," He raised a hand, checking a watch on what looked like a wrist pad, "At least the kid is here on time. Spider-Man should have been here by now."

I was still focused on Snipe, "Why are you here in America? Shouldn't you be teaching at U.A. right now?"

The hero nodded, "Usually, I would be. However, Japanese government wanted a representative hero to observe and discuss how to go about this situation on their behalf." Snipe cocked his head, "I was the candidate that was chosen."

I was still in awe, taking in every word that he spoke through the gas mask. But through that awe was also surprise. _U.A. is going to be observing me? Does that mean I'm going to be able to go to U.A. Hero Academy now? _I looked down at Mjolnir, the shining metal. _I guess I have something like a quirk now, after all. A powerful one at that._

I looked back up at Nick, "So, we're just waiting for Pe-?"

"Out of respect for the Web Head, we're going to use his hero name, kid. He likes to keep the people that knows his identity need-to-know." He turned to the open hangar, crossing his arms, "And Spider-Man is late, it seems."

A few seconds later, something like a smack sounded in the direction of the hangar. A few seconds after that, a thud hit the hull.

"Finally." Fury muttered, impatiently and obviously frustrated.

Another couple of seconds passed and a man in a red and blue spandex costume was swinging around towards the opening of the hangar. Close to the end of the swing, he kicked off and released the web, launching himself inside the training grounds and towards the three of us. He landed a decent thirty feet away from us, rolling as he hit the ground and hopping on his feet as his roll completed.

"Sorry I'm late guys, the dry cleaners misplaced my costume and then a guy with a rhino mutation robbed a bank, and I had to explain to him why stealing is wrong." He shrugged, "Bu-u-u-t, he was Russian, so I don't think the lesson stuck."

By now, Fury was pressing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want you here on time."

Spider-Man scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, uh, sorry about that." He perked up, pointing to Snipe, "So, who's the creepy looking rootin' tootin' dude?"

The spy gestured toward Snipe, "This is a Japanese hero here to make sure we aren't mistreating our guest here." He gestured toward me.

Peter nodded, reaching a hand out for the foreign hero, "Howdy, partner! I'm Spider-Man, I'm kind of like the Sheriff of Manhattan."

"Nice to meet you, Spider-Man." The cloaked hero replied.

"O-kay, he doesn't know Either either."

I frowned, stepping forward, "U-um, you guys just spoke Japanese, I thought."

Peter's lenses shifted to resemble an eyebrow rising, "Uh, Izuku, you hearing right? He clearly spoke Japanese."

Nick spoke up, "That's one of the many powers of Mjolnir, it was titled 'All Speak' by Thor when he identified his basic abilities becoming an Avenger." The spy beckoned toward me again, "Any language he hears, he can understand and any language he speaks to, others can understand." He crossed his arms again, "Now can we get to business already?"

"Wait, if that was a power the hammer had, why did I need to wear that earpiece last night?" The red and blue hero asked, crossing his own arms.

"It was a quick way to convince you to talk to him." He glared at Peter, "Now let's get on with this already!"

Peter nodded, throwing his hands in the air, "Alright, let's get started." Peter nodded towards Nick, "So, where do we start?"

Nick started walking towards a door on the opposite side I came in from, the Japanese hero following behind him, "Snipe and I are going to the observation room. You and the kid are gonna test his basic stuff. His strength, summoning the hammer, throwing the hammer, the usual stuff Thor does."

"What about lightning?"

Nick opened the door, which revealed an elevator. Once inside, he turned, giving Peter a cold stare, "He summons lightning in this room, you're paying for the repairs." The doors closed.

Peter gulped, turning to me and putting his palms together before bowing, "Please, for the mercy of Odin, don't use any lightning!" He sighed, "I'm barely paying for my electricity as it is."

As the two approached the glass overseeing me and the American hero, Nick spoke over an intercom, _"Alright, I'm gonna bring up a test dummy made of vibranium. Hit it hard, kid, but not too hard."_

As he finished the order, a door opened on the floor in the direction of the hangar door fifty feet from where I stood. What came up was less of a dummy and more of a small slab of metal. It made sense though, considering vibranium was one of the rarest elements on Earth plus the only source of it being in Wakanda.

I brought the hammer to my chest, gripping it with both hands. I was looking around, trying to figure out how to approach this.

_Do I just walk up to it and slam the hammer on it? Do I run at it then hit it? _

I turned to Peter, "U-um, how exactly am I supposed to… hit it?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, however you feel comfortable with I guess."

I frowned, lowering my head, "R-right, that makes sense, I suppose."

I turned back to the slab of metal. I took a deep breath before taking a step forward. Then another. I kept that up until, eventually, I was in front of the metal. I hugged the hammer tight against my chest with both hands, then swallowed the dust in my mouth.

I turned back to Peter, who give me two thumbs up.

I turned back to the metal, which shined through the dark grey of said metal.

I took Mjolnir, raising it high above my head, looking down, I closed my eyes, thinking back to what Hawkeye said before.

_"You'd probably be able to destroy whole planets…"_

"I'll just hold back when I hit it, hold back a lot." I muttered under my breath.

I pushed down, working with gravity only a little. As I threw down the hammer, I opened my eyes, making sure I hit the intended target. It closed in on the metal. Then…

The hammer hit, barely doing anything to the metal. I exhaled, my legs shaking like crazy! I turned back, forcing a smile through my strained face.

"I-I-I hit i-it!"

_"Kid!" _Nick yelled over the speakers, _"Hit the damn rock, we're burning daylight!"_

"RIGHT, SORRY!"

I turned back, swallowing my mouth, which I didn't think could be as dry as it was. I put the hammer above my head again, looking down at the target again. I inhaled, then swung down, deciding to put all my weight into the strike. I realized as soon as it struck how bad that decision was.

As soon as the two made contact, a shockwave hit me with what felt like a truck! I opened my eyes, seeing the podium the vibranium sat on was intact, but everything surrounding the podium immediately became cratered. Metal crunched, twisted and was crushed through. I found myself being sent into the air, ears ringing so loudly, I could only just manage to hear Nick yelling something over the intercom again, though I didn't know what it was he was yelling. The walls of the training room were hit by the shockwave, becoming equally as crunched, twisted and crushed!

As I reached the apex of my launch, I felt something smack my back, then tug at me. Soon, I found myself in a red and blue pair of arms. It didn't take long for me and the hero to land on the ground. He set me against a wall, allowing me to get my bearings again. By the time I was able to focus again, and the ringing stopped, Nick Fury and Snipe were standing in front of me, Spider-Man attached to the wall beside me and a little way upwards.

Nick knelt, snapping his fingers in front of my face, "Hey, kid, you good?"

I nodded.

"You hit that thing as hard as you could?"

I nodded.

"You realize how stupid that was?"

I nodded.

He sighed, standing back up and putting his hands on his hips and turning to Snipe, "Well, he ain't as strong as Thor."

"You're saying the previous owner of Mjolnir was stronger than that?" Snipe bellowed.

Nick nodded, "We did this before with the God of Thunder. Let's just say when Thor himself hit it, we had to order a new training room."

Spider-Man slapped his thighs, leaning forward, "I feel like I'm being left out here." He looked down to me, then back to Fury, "How do we get him to the point that he can hit something and not atomize it?"

Fury lowered his head, looking me dead in the eyes. He took a deep breath, then nodded, "I'll make a few calls, get in contact with a god, maybe Odin himself."

"OH!" The man on the wall raised his hand.

"You know someone?"

"Well, kinda." Peter raised both hands like a he was mimicking a balance beam with his hands, "I know a guy who knows a guy. The Heroes for Hire are in New York right now, and Iron Fist knows his way around the mystical just a little bit."

Fury nodded, turning around and heading for the door, "Just get him someone that can tank a few hits."

I looked back at Spider-Man, who gave me two thumbs up again. I smiled nervously, turning my head down at the hammer, which remained unscratched by the impact it just created.

**Two Days Later**

I was in the main hangar now, being led by Spider-Man and a man in a green leotard. I met him the day before, and he was a really nice and calm guy. His name was Iron Fist, or his hero name was at least. He didn't tell me his secret identity, and I didn't press him for it.

He did, however, share his story. He's quirkless, like me. The difference was that his parents did have quirks, which made them pretty famous. When he was a kid, he was with his family on a business trip when their plane was blown up by what was identified as a bomb quirk. The culprit was never caught, but Iron Fist found himself in a temple which is hidden in mountains where he was trained by monks as a master martial artist. He eventually was tasked into killing a dragon, something I never even thought existed and had a seriously hard time wrapping his head around. In killing the dragon, he earned the power of the Iron Fist, becoming the ultimate weapon!

Currently, we were back over Japan, where Iron Fist explained he made contact with someone that could help me gain some control over my powers. At the same time, I could continue my education in Junior High, as I missed plenty of school already and was only kept from failing behind because S.H.I.E.L.D. demanded the school supply me with the material.

We got to the stairs leading inside the jet. The two heroes let me step inside first, allowing me the opportunity to pick my seat. But that was only after I was done awing at the advanced, clean technology that covered the inside. I took a seat in the small bay of the jet, placing Mjolnir in my lap. The other two heroes piled in, Spider-Man opting to take his place on the ceiling and Iron Fist taking the first seat closest to the side door we came in from.

We sat where we were in silence for a minute before I turned to the heroes, "Do either of you know how to fly this jet?"

Iron Fist looked at me through the white eyepieces on his yellow bandanna on his face before shaking his head, "Um, no. Not this plane, anyhow."

Spider-Man looked at me, "I don't even have a driver's license."

Iron Fist and I stared at him in silence for a second. The blonde across from me was the one to speak up, "You don't?"

"No, I don't! I usually just use webs to get from place to place." More silence came from the ultimate weapon, "I live in New York for crying out loud! Why would I need to have a car when swinging is so much faster anyways?"

"Um, I'm sure plenty of other heroes in America don't have driver's licenses too!" I chimed in.

The man in the green shook his head, "He should still have a license."

"What about Japan?" He pointed towards me, "I'm sure people in Japan don't have driver's licenses!"

I scratched the back of my head, "Actually, using your quirk is illegal unless you're a pro hero apprehending a criminal."

Iron Fist nodded, gesturing towards me with a hand while looking at Spider-Man, "See, you need a license."

Spider-Man didn't respond, he just crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks under his mask while his lenses shifted into a frown.

After a few seconds, another man walked aboard the ship. He didn't even look fazed at the three of them, instead he just crawled into the pilot's chair and fired up the engines. He flipped a few switched above him, prompting the exit to close and the seatbelt sign to chime on. Iron Fist and I both buckled in while Spider-Man stuck on the ceiling. The man turned around, checking the passengers.

He eyed Spider-Man, who responded with, "Don't worry, Johnny-Boy, I'm green right here."

The pilot sighed, and I could swear he muttered, "Damn supers, making my job difficult." Under his breath.

The jet began to rise slightly, moving slowly over the runway. Once it was in position over the runway, facing the open hangar door, the jets began to fire up. Within five seconds the jet went from 0 to rocket ship speeds. It was more than enough time for the jet to soar out of the hangar. It gained enough distance from the helicarrier to be able to tilt, changing the direction of the jet towards our destination. It tilted downwards, allowing me to get a narrow view of my home country through the pilot's windshield. I guess Iron Fist saw that, because he reached above and pressed a button, which activated a hologram that showed us the view through the windshield. It was a large mountain range, filled with the usual trees one should expect from them if they lived in Japan. Although, I still couldn't tell which part of Japan it was. All I could tell was that it was really far away from any sign of civilization, which meant no one was actually going to get hurt from my practice.

It took about ten minutes for us to get close to the earth, but once we were there, Iron Fist turned the hologram off. A miniature hangar door began to release from the roof of the jet, letting the light of the morning seep in along with the smell of fresh air.

I didn't resist the smile that crept over my face as the seatbelts released and I could smell fresh air again, even if there was also burning jet fuel along with it. I stood, Iron Fist and Spider-Man taking my example. When the ship finally hit the ground and the back door was all the way open, I was already walking out, eager to get back on the ground and to feel free again!

Iron Fist stood beside me in the grass, taking a deep breath himself and smiling calmly, "It's soothing, is it not? The serenity of nature."

I nodded, "I've never craved the smell of trees so much in my life."

"We are one with nature, after all." Iron Fist added, putting his fist against the palm gently, and closing his eyes, "It's as much a necessity as food and water, to meet the natural world freely."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you bunch of tree huggers!" Spider-Man jumped over us, landing and spinning around on the ball of his left foot, "I don't mean to interrupt your reconnection with the trees, but it could be a hell of a mess if you forgot the hammer in the jet."

I looked down, realizing I had forgotten the hammer. My eyes began to shine, however, as I jerked my hands up, "Wait, this is PERFECT!"

"Uh, what's perfect?" The vigilante crossed his arms.

"Watch this!" I turned around, reaching my right hand toward the hammer, which sat on the seat next to the one I sat in. With my hand outstretched, I closed my eyes and imagined Mjolnir in my hand. Then I whispered, "Mjolnir, to me." Suddenly, I felt something impact with my hand and I clasped over a leather handle with my fingers.

I opened my eyes and excitedly turned around to meet the gaze of the heroes, "See! I can summon it now!" In my hands, Mjolnir sat, responding to my calling with ease.

Iron Fist whistled, crossing his arms and nodded, "Would you look at that, you're a natural, Izuku!" He turned to Peter, pointing a thumb in the air, "Perhaps he'll learn how to work the hammer without us after all. A disciple of self-learning."

Peter nodded, waving his hand, "Yeah, that's great! But if we can get other people involved to make it even faster of a process, that would be ideal." Peter pressed the side of his head, "Hey, Jimbo, you might want to fly back to base. Don't want the plane in pieces on accident, costing a couple tens of millions of dollars for just one of those bad boys and all."

The hanger door began to close and rise from the ground going from a VTOL jet to a normal jet once it got above the tree line. Within twenty seconds, it was practically gone.

I turned back to the colorful heroes, Peter nodding and hitting his left palm with the bottom of his right fist. "Alrighty then, boys. Let's find ourselves a god!"

"Don't bother, mortals!" A booming voice echoed from within the woods. There was a loud thud, then another thud, before something very large was thrown from within the woods! My blood ran cold as I ducked under it. Iron Fist ducked with me while Spider-Man seemed to have jumped over the object as he had landed in his typical stance. I looked back identifying the object thrown.

_Is that a tree?! _Behind us was, in fact, a tree. It was a large tree, too. From the looks of it, the base of the tree seemed to scale to around thirty feet tall! I turned around, gripping Mjolnir with my right hand.

From the source of the tree stood a man that one word couldn't even describe! He had a golden strap over his chest which sat above a green tunic starting from just the bottom of his torso and stopping halfway down his thighs. He had some form of leather shoes that lined up his legs that was studded along the front strip of leather. In the center of the beltline was a metal buckle of a lion. The most outstanding feature, by far, had to be his muscles. This man had muscles on top of muscles, and had height as his advantage, too! He could give All Might a run for his money!

_All Might… _Immediately, my mind traced back to his emaciated form, coughing up blood and even being unable to stand.

_"I can't agree with 'becoming a hero without power.'"_

He told me that days ago, the day I was given the gift of power by a force unknown to me. The day my sacrifice, my life for Kacchan's, my friend, earned me the power of Thor.

Ahead of me, the man stood proud, a smile on his face. I charged forward, yelling as I did so! I was on him in almost an instant, with only enough time for him to begin to open his eyes. I pulled Mjolnir up, managing to slam it against his chest and throw him back into the forest!

Boy, did he go flying! I could hear multiple trees break, split and shatter before earth was dug into. After a second of that. The destruction stopped.

I turned back to the other heroes, smiling, "I-I think I got him!"

Peter palmed his mask. Iron Fist shook his head. Then the shadow rolled over me. I turned back around, and the man stood above me again. I couldn't see his face, due to the sun being directly behind him. But the next thing I knew, he was laughing. It reminded me of All Might, too.

"My word, lad! You have the COURAGE of a WARRIOR!" He patted me on the back, which felt more akin to a punch in my lungs, "Not many people see me and strike back!"

"A-a-a-and j-just who are you?" I could hardly hold back the tears of fear.

"Why, my friend, I am **HERCULES!** Son of Zeus!" He raised both his arms, flexing his biceps to bring emphasis to his name. He lowered his arms, placing his knuckles on his hips, "You must be Izuku Midoriya, the new partner of Mjolnir, evidently!"

Spider-Man leapt beside me, saluting the large man, "Herc, long time no see! Sorry about our trainee here," He grabbed my shoulders and reeled me back a couple feet, something I was incredibly grateful for. "He's just a tad excited."

"Sorry? I see no reason to apologize!" The man grinned at us, "I threw that projectile at you, did I not?"

"Um…" Spider-Man was obviously trying to find a response but couldn't find one.

Luckily out green and yellow comrade stepped in for his greeting, "Namaste, Hercules." He bowed, fist in palm like before, "I trust you have been well."

"Indeed, Fist of Iron! I had just returned from the underworld fighting the Hydra, whom was protecting guarded and stolen treasures from a village in this fine country." He stepped forward, patting the martial artist on the back too, "It is good to see friends of old, on occasion, especially with news as grand as he!" The muscle-bound demigod nodded towards me. In a panic, I nodded back.

"So," He knelt down, which only made him half a foot taller than me, "this boy, with a heart of pure fire, is our newest God of Thunder?"

I swallowed hard, looking him in the eyes. He still had a smile, which was comforting in a way, but his size was still quite imposing.

He turned to the other two, which were just barely taller than him, "You say he is not ready to fight the warrior's fight?"

Spider-Man put his hands on his hips, "He doesn't know how to control the power, we're afraid that he's going to kill someone with it on accident."

Hercules hummed, placing a hand on his chin and nodding, "Of course, that would make sense." He rose from his squat, turning towards the forest and gaining some distance from us before turning around and crossing his arms, "For mere mortals, that is."

"Excuse me?" Spider-Man raised a lens.

"It is quite a trivial concern, for gods and demigods like me and now, he." Hercules grabbed a tree from behind him, pulling it down and making a makeshift seat for himself. "If a man intends to kill, the power not used is nil. However, if the foe should be put to rest, with all your power try your best."

"Yeah, we figured that out already." Spider-Man sighed.

Iron Fist nodded, "We will heed your advice, Hercules."

Peter was about to say something, but I quickly interjected, "Excuse me, Hercules, sir."

"PLEASE!" His voice boomed again, prompting my color to practically jump from my skin, "No need to be formal, lad. We are gods, practically equals if we look at our statures alone!"

"R-right," I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head, "But, you see, I still don't know how much is too much for someone- I mean, a mortal- I don't know how much force to put in for that if I need to."

"Ah!" He slapped his knee, and I could swear that I felt a breeze from it hit my face, "That is a better question, lad!"

"S-so, you'll help?" I asked, gripping the handle tightly.

The man grinned, "I will be forthright, I had intended a trial of courage for you to complete by capturing a giant boar and bringing me its hide." He stood, slamming his fist against his chest, "But if one has the courage to strike Hercules, he has the heart of a true warrior!"

He kicked the tree with the back of his leg, launching it back into the forest with ease. He got into a low stance, bracing his shoulder and the rest of his body.

"You will strike my shoulder with all of thine might first! Once we can discover the apex your strength, we may move on to limiting it!"

"B-but what if I hurt-?"

"HA! We are gods, Midoriya! Our strength lies in our indominable will towards victory." He grinned, "We will start without the hammer first, once we master that, we will include thy mighty weapon!"

I smiled back at the demigod, setting Mjolnir down and taking a few steps back, before getting into a running stance. "Alright, but remember that you asked for it!" I began to charge forward, clenching my fists.

He bellowed in laughter, "We are warriors, we always are the ones asking for it!" He braced himself again, flexing his muscles, "Now, hit me WITH THINE SOUL!"

I leapt into the air, fist reeled back and aimed right for the demigod's shoulder. I looked back to when I was a kid, being told I was quirkless. The constant bullying from Kacchan. My mother, shifting the blame onto herself. All Might himself telling me I couldn't do it.

I grabbed those doubts, placed them in my fist, and screamed out. Then I hit the demigod with my soul.

_I wanted to be a hero!_

As Hercules was thrown back into the forest, I smiled with my clenched fist.

_Now, I have the power to do it, too._

* * *

_**There it is, the story is chugging along! There isn't too much to say about this chapter on my part, so I'll just jump into answering/commenting on a few reviews.**_

_**JAKEkenstein: Not a story, but there's your purple Robin Hood lol**_

_**Tio.21: Be happy, and don't worry**_

_**TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas: I'm not sure if I want to use Thanos specifically, but there might be something along the same power level as Thanos. You'll just have to wait and see if I make it far enough for something like that.**_

_**UnlawfulGentleman: I think that the best part about fanfictions with established universes is when the lore is respected and someone can find the right combination of worlds in the right way. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope to be able to keep it going in an awesome and interesting direction.**_


End file.
